


In That Moment

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Shudders still went through Cas and Dean held him even tighter. The thought that this was strange never crossed his mind, nor did it occur to him to just let Cas go. Because when had he ever been able to do that?





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A tag to The Born-Again Identity I wrote about a year ago, because Cas and Dean deserved better. Destiel is implied. Enjoy.

XXXX

Dean watched, his emotions a mixture of confusion, shock and joy, as Cas stumbled backward before finally hitting the closest wall. What was Cas seeing?

He could hear Sam call out Cas's name again, with no acknowledgement from Cas except the fear in his eyes. Cas was breathing hard, borderline hyperventilating, and Dean began walking toward him.

"Sam, get out," he growled, his eyes locked on Cas's trembling form.

"Dean-"

"Now!"

Finally Sam scrambled out of the bed and slipped out of the room.

The door closed and Dean continued to creep toward Cas. "Cas? Can you hear me, buddy?"

Another shudder went through Cas. "Y-Yes..."

Dean emitted a soft sigh of relief. "Good. That's good." In that moment, Cas had never looked so small and vulnerable. His best friend was hurting, and despite all the bad he had caused, Dean still hurt with him.

The angel suddenly began to slide toward the floor, and on instinct, Dean grabbed him and supported him.

Cas stiffened briefly before leaning into Dean's arms, minute tremors shaking his body.

"Hey, it's okay," Dean muttered as Cas shuffled closer to him. "It's okay. Me and Sammy...we're gonna make sure you're safe. Promise."

Shudders still went through Cas and Dean held him even tighter. The thought that this was strange never crossed his mind, nor did it occur to him to just let Cas go. 

Because when had he ever been able to do that?

He looked to the window and saw the stars still shining brightly. Sunrise was still a few hours away and he had no intention of going anywhere.

Not now.

He shifted until he was leaning back against the wall and Cas was draped across his lap.

In that moment, Cas was safe.

No one could touch him.

Dean would kill them first.

In that moment, he could pretend they could stay there forever.

Sam wasn't outside waiting with that demon.

Cas wasn't going insane.

In that moment, they could stay there forever, Cas safely tucked in his arms and safe from all threats.

Dean wouldn't have to leave him behind.

The hunter closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, shushing his charge gently.

Cas was safe, and in that moment, so was his sanity.

The End.


End file.
